


The Outside Looking In

by Lavellington



Series: Home is so sad (221b drabbles) [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: 221 b drabbles, 221B Ficlet, Gen, Mrs Hudson has feelings too, Not your housekeeper, Post Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-28
Updated: 2012-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-31 21:07:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavellington/pseuds/Lavellington
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was always on the outside looking in with those two. Everyone was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Outside Looking In

**Author's Note:**

> Third in the series, from Mrs Hudson's POV. I love Mrs Hudson. She's lost her boys, and my heart aches for her. I hope John still visits and watches bad telly with her. I've taken the liberty of giving her a first name that I think has its roots in ACD canon, although I can't remember where I read it.

Martha didn’t have much to do these days. 

She had formed a routine, before. She would visit the boys, to fuss over them and chide them for whatever nasty whiff of London’s underworld they had tracked into the house that week.

She was always on the outside looking in with those two. Everyone was. She rarely asked them about their cases- she talked to them more about groceries and the telly than she did about whatever crime scene they’d been to that day. But she read John’s blog from Mrs Turner’s computer next door, and left comments from her account, and that was alright, that was safe. She wasn’t disturbing anyone.

She brought them tea, and tidied up their things, and made them breakfast, and that was alright too, to be a part of their furniture. She’d always reminded them that she was not their housekeeper, because it was true. Housekeepers made tea and meals and cleared away dust and cobwebs because it was their job. She hadn’t worked for them. She’d been a part of their lives, a passable likeness of a mother or a sister. She was permitted to poke her head into their little dominion, to drop in and out before returning to her home beneath them, the quiet foundation of their makeshift family. Martha and her boys.


End file.
